He's For You-a Lams Oneshot
by NachoWriter
Summary: John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton have been really close friends. But Laurens has had a close bond with him and thinks of Alexander as something much, much more than a friend. What will Alexander think of Lauren's feelings for him?


Alexander Hamilton was sitting in his office, currently writing a charming letter to Angelica Schuyler who was all the way in London with her busy-as-always husband John Barker Church. She was always astonished each and everyday by Alexander's penmanship in all of his letters, and she would always fall for him.

Today's letter from her made Alexander realize how far she was from him. He wished that he was able to voyage across the Atlantic and visit her establishment as soon as possible, but he had to stay for the love of his life Eliza and his favorite little son, Philip.

"Alexander?" Eliza called out to him. She walked towards his room and entered. She wrapped her arms softly around Alexander and kissed his head.

"Yes, my dear?" he responded to her as he stopped writing and stood up slowly. Eliza smiled at him and said, "Laurens is at the door. He needs you promptly for something."

He nodded his head and headed towards the door, leaving a kiss on Eliza's nose and a little laugh after that. As he walked towards the doorway, John Laurens raised his eyebrows as he looked at his friend's figure while he walked towards the door. Something about his character made Laurens feel so safe and so protected by him. Alexander Hamilton was indeed one of John's Lauren's closest best friends.

"Evening, Hamilton," Laurens said in a delightful sense. "Fancy seeing you here in this part of town."

"What do you mean fancy?" Hamilton said confusedly. "Me and my family have been living here ever since."

"Right…" John said nervously while he scratched his head. "So, I, uh…."

"Oh, did you want some booze inside?" Alexander Hamilton asked. "We could talk about it inside if you're that desperate for an answer to something I might possibly know."

"Sure," Laurens said nervously while he tried to not trip on anything when he entered his house.

"I like your attire by the way," Alexander complimented his friend. "It makes you look flamboyant and spirited."

Laurens blushed at all of those words he used, and turned away when he could feel that his face was hot. He didn't want Alexander to see that he had such amorous and romantic feelings for his best friend. He was always happy to see that Alexander seemed so animated and dashing in every way.

"Thank you, Alex. I appreciate your compliments."

"Everyone always appreciates my compliments, Laurens. It's the way to make people fall for me," he headed towards a crate in the corner of the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of booze. John bit his lip as he noticed Alexander's thighs and the rest of his body while he prepared the drinks. Somehow, Alexander must've noticed the gazes from John, because he smiled and laughed quietly to himself. He turned around and immediately knew his friend turned his face away from looking up at him.

"You'd be surprised how many people have fallen for me because of my...ways of letting them know how much they look so attractive," he paused to pour the booze into Lauren's glass. His friend looked at the glass and suddenly looked at Alexander's fine lips. "It's quite amazing to look at them as they try to not confide their feelings for me. Don't you think so, Laurens?" he said in a teasing but witty way.

"I...I guess so," John said as he tried to not fidget himself in any way to let his close friend know anything about his feelings for him. "I think...I think it is, honestly."

Alexander moved his chair near John's chair and he leaned towards him inch by inch. He stopped when he noticed him trying to turn away.

"You're having these strange quirks, Laurens. What ever is the matter?" Alexander asked him quietly.

"Stop teasing me, Alex," Laurens whispered as he lifted his glass and took a sip of his drink. "Can't you observe me trying to take a sip of this sparkling alcoholic beverage?"

"Oh I definitely see you, John," Alexander silently moved towards John's ear. "Just tell me what sort of feelings you have for me...that would be enough," he whispered.

"Alexander...it's time to stop."

"Come on, John Laurens. You and I both know that there seems to be some sort of tension rising between the two of us. Don't deny the sort of feelings for me. I won't tell anyone about it...not even Eliza nor Angelica."

John turned his body slowly towards his and he looked at Alexander's dreamy face. Oh, his feelings for his hero was irrepressible. His intentions suddenly were put to action as he leaned his face towards Alexander's face. Suddenly, Philip came stumbling into the room with a happy little face.

The two scrambled to their feet and hurriedly escorted Philip back to where Eliza was at.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander...I just-"

"-Say no more, Laurens. Say no more."

John thought that Alexander was angry at him for trying to confess his love for him. He could see the Hamiltons smiling and talking to each other. Eliza and Alexander. The two with their bright little son Philip. He knew the two were destined for each other.

 _But…._

Laurens noticed that Alexander was pacing towards him. He braced himself for the worst punishment ever by him. He closed his eyes, and could feel a tight grip on his coat. Alexander was dragging him to his office and he placed Laurens in a chair that was near his desk.

"Open your eyes, Laurens," he said sternly.

John obeyed his friend and opened his eyes slowly. He saw that he was staring at Alexander's dark brown and cold eyes.

"Evening, Hamilton."

"John, do you realize how serious your love for me is?"

"You cannot demand on whoever I want to like, Hamilton. It's up to me, myself, and I!"

"I'm not saying that you can't love me, Laurens. I honestly think it's fine. What I'm worried about is what would happen if people found out how much we both love each other…."

…

"Oh crud."

"Hamilton?"

"Well now you know how much I love you Laurens. You're like...family to me. You're my second Eliza in this family."

John's eyes widened and he blushed a little. "I'm completely helpless," he said to Alexander who was approaching him.

"Oh I know," Alexander said with a naughty face on.

He approached Lauren's face with caution. "And don't worry Laurens. I locked the door."

John smiled evilly at Hamilton. He pulled in Hamilton to his body and licked his ear.

"It's absolutely perfect, Hamilton."


End file.
